Serie Drabble: Como un Padre
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Ser padre es difícil, ahora mucho más cuando no son tus hijos y lo que puedes hacer por ellos es estar allí...Esta conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación 2018: Froi Tiedoll" del foro La Mansión de Los Campbell.
1. Chapter 1

**Serie Drabbles: Como un Padre**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes principales: Froi Tiedoll**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Ser padre es difícil, ahora mucho más cuando no son tus hijos y lo que puedes hacer por ellos es estar allí...** **Esta conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Froi Tiedoll" del foro La Mansión de Los Campbell.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Mansión de los Campbell.

 **Random: Emoción-Amargura**

 **Palabras: 422 aprox.**

 **1**

" **Inexpresable y sin nombre es aquello que constituye el tormento y la dulzura de mi alma, y que es incluso el hambre de mis entrañas."**

 **Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

* * *

Había decidido adoptarlos como sus hijos.

Era una decisión de la que no se arrepentía, pero algunas veces cuando veía a Kanda el enojo se arremolinaba y no era contra el muchacho.

No, él solo era una víctima de una organización sin escrúpulos que uso a cada exorcista como experimento de la inocencia y simplemente su vida no existía en las líneas de la historia.

Por así decirlo, Froi Tiedoll vio en aquel "Chico" un alma llena de ira y dolor, revuelta en sinsabores de resentimiento y mentiras lleno de aflicción, disgustado contra todo y todos, parecía estar ahogándose en un círculo vicioso de odio contra la Orden que lo había condenado a vivir en la oscuridad de este mundo.

Sentía pesar al verlo allí, con la melancolía que ocultaba una tragedia en la frialdad que usaba como muro defensivo ante el mundo por supuesto que la orden era del tipo de organizaciones que utilizaría cualquier método para ganar, incluyendo la vida humana.

Si, el conocía ese sentimiento perfectamente.

La amargura era una raíz, una que lentamente se extendía en la oscuridad del alma humana alimentándose de los pequeños actos injustos y luego extendiéndose como el virus Akuma en el cuerpo hasta que destruía por completo al portador de adentro hacia fuera.

Le había instruido a usar la inocencia, no era que la orden tuviera paciencia para guiar a los nuevos exorcistas y mucho menos a uno que conocía de una manera siniestra los pasillos de la orden oscura y aun cuando fue un chico difícil, Kanda poco a poco comenzó a abrirse a él.

Era un triunfo que aun cuando muchos les importaran muy poco, Froi Tiedoll lo valoraba más que sus pinturas que eran recordatorios del mundo que veía a través de sus viajes y ahora tenía a alguien que lo acompañaba en ellos.

Por eso y más, decidió intervenir en ese momento afirmándole a aquel joven lo que no tendría y en el que la amargura tenía una fuerte barrera contra toda esperanza de algo más que solo la ira.

— **Desde ahora, Yuu…Soy como un Padre para ti** —dijo mirando intensamente a los ojos del chico de cabello largo con la ira impresa en ellos y ver que su reacción por un instante fue de vulnerabilidad.

Aunque no pudiera mostrar cuanto le importaban esos jóvenes, pero a través de sus dibujos podía expresar lo inexpresable aun cuando fuese la amargura que había en su interior y que ocultaba en una máscara de indiferencia ante los dirigentes de la orden.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí está mi aporte para el General mas simpático con Kanda y madre-padre de ese chico tan gruñón XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serie Drabbles: Como un Padre**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes principales: Froi Tiedoll**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Ser padre es difícil, ahora mucho más cuando no son tus hijos y lo que puedes hacer por ellos es estar allí...** **Esta conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Froi Tiedoll" del foro La Mansión de Los Campbell.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Mansión de los Campbell.

 **Random: Ranted K**

 **Palabras: 460 aprox.**

 **2**

 **"No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos."**

 **Anónimo.**

* * *

No es que fuese suficiente, pero un hijo más no sería malo.

Marie Noise era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero tras una batalla había perdido la vista haciéndolo un blanco fácil para llevarlo a un experimento loco y suicida de la orden.

Que Yuu lo conociera de antes facilitaba la convivencia pero algo que lo preocupaba era que el joven Yuu se retrajera en sí mismo, lo que vio tal vez afectó no solo la idea de conocer a otros sino también el miedo de sentir cariño por otros ya que la orden podía usarlos en su contra.

Pero en sus viajes, Yuu parecía ser libre causándole alegría por el muchacho y ahora con un hombre ciego al que podía guiar para no dejarse caer en la autocompasión, era de gran valor aprovechar que el muchacho necesitaba aprender a comunicarse con otros y de por si también tener un hijo que sería como un hermano mayor para el chico.

Pero al verlos crecer, hablar e incluso luchar en batalla apoyándose uno a otro lo hizo sentir orgulloso de haber decidido entrar a la orden, aun cuando no fuera así desde el principio.

Porque Froi Tiedoll sabía que aun si su existencia fuera a desaparecer en los anales de la historia desde que conoció la inocencia, sabía que su vida podía dar ayuda a jóvenes que habían perdido toda esperanza y que no conocían sino solo las sombras sin haber sido bendecidos con la bondad de este mundo.

Pero aun con el pasar de los años, pudo ver que su "hijo" gruñón aun con sus maneras de comunicar, Kanda se había vuelto un hombre fuerte y aun si no le gustaba que lo abrazara o mostrara algún tipo de afecto para con él, pero en el fondo al ver el brillo de alegría en sus fruncidos ojos e incluso el bochorno de sus mejillas le decían otra cosa: "Gracias."

Y si Froi Tiedoll quería lo mejor para sus hijos, haría lo necesario aun si a ellos no les gustaba porque un Padre busca lo mejor para su familia y en especial para sus hijos.

— **¿Qué tal otro hermanito, Yuu?** —dijo con una voz cantarina.

— **Haz como quieras, no tengo nada que ver con lo que hagas** —dijo chasqueando la lengua y saliendo del salón de entrenamiento donde usualmente lo encontraba meditando o practicando movimiento defensivos— **Viejo loco…**

Y como un buen padre, debía corregir a sus hijos, por ello el golpe en la cabeza que Yuu tenía era para que aprendiera una cosa: A un Padre se respeta, era necesario a veces enseñarle modales para aspirar a algo mejor.

Y como su padre adoptivo deseaba que sobrevivieran para tener un futuro sin ningún lazo que los atara a la Orden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serie Drabbles: Como un Padre**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes principales: Froi Tiedoll**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K, K+, M o T?

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Ser padre es difícil, ahora mucho más cuando no son tus hijos y lo que puedes hacer por ellos es estar allí...** **Esta conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Froi Tiedoll" del foro La Mansión de Los Campbell.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Mansión de los Campbell

 **Random:** **Movimiento artístico: Neo Impresionismo**

 **Palabras: 492 aprox.**

 **3**

" **Si el amor por un hijo se pudiera expresar, no habrían hojas suficientes para escribirlo, ni tiempo para contarlo, ni lienzos para dibujarlo. Te quiero pequeño mío..."**

 **Anónimo.**

Su pulso fue firme con el pincel cayendo sobre el lienzo, las formas que su mano involuntaria trazo, lo llevaba a pensar en el reciente ataque a la orden, la desaparición de Kanda y el acto de "Traición" de Allen Walker que lo llevó hasta las mazmorras de la orden.

«Kanda» uno de sus hijos, había desaparecido en una puerta del Arca que Allen Walker extendió llevándose con él a Alma Karma, proyecto aberrante de la orden, usando el huevo Akuma que Cross había traído «Y quien había muerto a manos de la Orden»

Si, aun cuando pensarán en central que ellos desconocían algunos de sus intentos, Froi Tiedoll no era tonto y mucho menos si pensaba darle a sus hijos un futuro más allá de la Orden.

Por ello se alegraba que Kanda fuera libre por ahora, pero tenía una duda y no era estúpido como Cross para luchar tan imprudente contra aquellos que manejaban la inocencia que los ataba.

Cada trazo dejaba en ellos plasmados sus frustraciones, no comprendía del todo, pero no era eso lo que confundía sus pensamientos sino el enemigo a quien enfrentaba y su clan misterioso cuyos poderes eran de temer...

Trazos difuminados, como si puntos formarán un puerto que recordaba en uno de sus viajes, pero realmente tenía en mente no era un puerto sino una persona indefinida, cuya alma parecía difuminada en formas geométricas.

«Allen Walker» pensó en el chico cálido, extraño, discípulo de Cross Marian con un alto potencial para ser un General y aún así darlo todo por salvar una vida fuese Akuma o humano no le importaba, veía el mundo en tonos grises fuera del blanco y negro en que lo veía la Orden o los mismos Noé.

Allí ante él, en aquel lienzo estaba la forma de un joven desgarrado entre dos mundos y en su propia indecisión de una guerra que no le importaba, pero que el chico contradecía los perfiles tanto enemigos como amigos.

Los colores claros y oscuros mezclados, no había rostro o forma de identificar quien era, sólo él sabía y aun así, realmente no conocía a la persona allí.

«¿Que tenía el chico que hacía que otros quisieran estar a su lado? » Pensó en como Cross sabía que era y aun así lo entrenó, como Kanda había luchado contra él y aun así regresar de su libertad para ayudarlo a riesgo de ser un caído, como varios de los miembros hacían cosas fuera de la Orden para ayudarle—incluso Leverrier aún si fuese por causas egoístas—pero algo en él hacia que tanto la inocencia como los Noé lucharan por tenerle.

El lienzo había terminado con la luna en una siniestra sonrisa, en donde los colores oscuros predominaban alrededor del muñeco en lo que parecía una pesadilla; un desgarbado muñeco reflejado en aguas heladas de caos y un mundo donde veía el lago, pero sobre el se cernía la sombra de un oscuro futuro.

Al final, Froi Tiedoll tenía en mente una cosa: Haría lo posible para que sus hijos tuvieran un futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Serie Drabbles: Como un Padre**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes principales: Froi Tiedoll**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K, K+, M o T?

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Ser padre es difícil, ahora mucho más cuando no son tus hijos y lo que puedes hacer por ellos es estar allí...** **Esta conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Froi Tiedoll" del foro La Mansión de Los Campbell.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Mansión de los Campbell

 **Random:** **Parody**

 **Palabras: 580 aprox.**

 **4**

 **"Siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, para levantarte cuando caigas y para celebrar tus éxitos. Cuando no sepas hacía donde caminar, allí estará tu padre."**

 **Anónimo.**

* * *

Kanda había regresado.

No era que no se alegrara de que regresara, al contrario lo hacía pero habría deseado que fuera libre más que nada y era gracioso porque ese chico gruñón regresó para ir tras el Noé que incluso el conde trataba de matar o más bien recuperar.

Mientras estaba en el tren, sobre una de sus libretas trazo el lápiz sobre la hoja, sintió como la ira pasaba de un estado a otro como lo negativo del mundo se volvían trazos de aflicción, por saber de Kanda y ese tal "Alma", el sinsabor de la verdad sobre la inocencia y su atadura sobre ellos, el disgusto de ver como no solo los Noé son enemigos de la humanidad, sino ella misma se autodestruye en un círculo vicioso de dolor y odio, afirmo otro trazo de su lápiz en una curva gruesa, la pesadumbre de ver una tragedia tras una guerra al trazar una línea curva uniendo otra en una medialuna y la melancolía de ver como todo esto dejaba una estela de muerte que cubría el lienzo como el carboncillo se desprendía sobre el blanco cuadro.

Pensar que la orden los usaba era una cosa, pero ver a esos muchachos morir en aquella guerra y por menos desaparecer de la historia como si nunca hubieran existido lo hizo amargar su sentido de lealtad hacia la orden, pensar en todos esos chicos con el peso de una guerra en vez de vivir tranquilos y felices bajo el sol cálido que cada dia daba su luz al cielo, apretó los dientes sintiendo las lagrimas escocer en sus ojos al pensar en un momento como ese.

Y pensar que cada uno de ellos llevaba el mismo dolor, afligido al ver como Chaoji, Marie, Kanda, junto a los otros miembros de la orden todos esos jóvenes vivian cada día con todo lo que tenían cubiertos por todo lo que tenian e, Kanda y todos esos jovenes el comprendia ilos y felices bajo el sol calido que cada dia dabuna sombra siniestra que usaba sus vidas como carne de cañón, otro trazo, escuchó la lluvia repiquetear sobre la ventana de su habitación y pensó en como Kanda era la muestra exacta de sus emociones, como Marin era el vivo ejemplo del rostro que dejaba ver a la orden con su usual tranquilidad pero como Chaoji sus emociones bullían a punto de explotar con las mentiras que parecían crecer desde central.

Pero, no era estúpido.

La orden tal vez ayudara a la humanidad, pero sabía que ellos solo los usaban como peones y cuando completo el trazo en su blanco espacio sin pensar siquiera lo que hacía, vio la imagen del Conde Milenario con su sonrisa cínica el brillo de sus ojos dorados tras los lentes escondían una vida extensa llenando de terror a la humanidad, con los visajes de los miembros de su clan quienes podían hacer frente de alguna manera a la inocencia…

Tal vez, Kanda había visto algo en el muchacho que la orden o ellos vieron mejor y fue entonces cuando escucho el aviso:

" _Se ha dado aviso a los buscadores y exorcistas, Allen Walker ha sido visto por las calles en una ciudad, el localizador de Kanda ha sido activado, prepárense a ir tras él y capturarlo, la puerta se estará preparando para…"_

Se quedó pasmado al ver su dibujo y con desaprobación trazo una x sobre el dibujo. Salió tras el comunicado rápidamente y por eso estaba de pie en aquel callejón deteniendo a Kanda y otorgando una oportunidad de salir bien librado, pero también la de mantener sus convicciones.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Escena: No me acuerdo, solo se que era una película.**


End file.
